Scream
by elemental helper
Summary: He has been alone, but he has always been alone. But the time is coming when he will no longer be alone, soon the liar will take an apprentice, and they will rake havok on the clans. Will the clans be prepared? RR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I know I've been gone for a _very _long while, but I've been very busy. Plus, Helper sort of left me saying she's outgrown the warrior series, so...yeah...I think I'm going to continue The Forgotten Legends, but Helper was the one who really knew what she was doing with The End and Reasons, and she's not helping me out, so, yeah, I hope that you all don't mind; and thank you so much for cheering me along with those. But I'm going to be starting again with my own style.  
>The story title is from a song by Thousand Foot Krutch called Scream. I know it's long but, eh, I don't mind and I hope that you all don't either!<strong>

* * *

><p>Marked by time, and stained by blood, no one can continue when they are chained by unbreakable bonds. Bonds created by themselves through pain, fear, agony, and revenge. Unable to move forward, one is forced to look back, to dwell in their wrong and grow cold in their defeat. There is no peace in that, and, by natural, we are all driven to find peace, even if blood and murder comes before.<p>

The rain falls heavily upon the already soaked land, it floods, and lightning flashes across the black sky. The flashes eluminate the hills and the forest, show the skeleton trees shaking and quivering in wind, their long fingers scraping against the boulders that surrond them.

During this night, when the thounder shook the ground, waking all sleeping from their light daze, only to doze off again, then awoken by another deathening roar and shaking ground. During this night, a cat was in his den, his green eyes flashed in the night, yet his eyes were dull, never again to be full of the life that they onced possessed. He was alone, most would be afraid of that, alone in a storm, but this cat didn't mind, he enjoyed being alone, that is how he had grown.

Alone and afraid, in the dark.

Birchwound was his name, at one point he had been a great warrior, second son to the leader and the deputy, second kit meant second in command, the one who would take over his brother were to die. He wished his brother would die, he prayed to StarClan that he would. But, of course, he had never been in good ammends with luck.

Instead, he had been caught making an attempt to end his brother-the leaders-life, and he was banished from the clan, but only after a sevre beating, he lost his right front leg in a battle against him, his missing leg still itched and burned, but it was no longer there.

That had been moons ago, soon he would be able to take over BrandClan, soon, the time would come where he will no longer be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**List of cats in BrandClan (since I forget what it's called):**

Leader-

Sprucemarrow: Large black tom with sparkling green eyes.  
><em>Apprentice: Mineralpaw<br>Mate: Harefollow_

**Deputy-  
><strong>Cypresshawk: Light tan, almost white, tabby tom with green eyes.  
><em>Apprentice: Slatepaw<br>Mate: Slumberwalking_

**Healer-  
><strong>Echomoor: Grey-blue she cat with white streaks and silver-blue eyes.

**Warriors-**  
>Silvercoyote: Silver tom with calculating brown eyes.<br>_Mate: Flyinggrace_

Goldenshine: Gold colored she cat with green eyes.

Snowcliff: Long haired white she cat with green eyes.

Metalblood: Grey tom with many scars and blood red eyes.

Explosionheart: Tan tom with long grey legs and tail with red paws and tail tip, former Runner.  
><em>Apprentice: Runnerpaw<em>

Grenadefire: Black tom with red eyes, red paws, and red tail.  
><em>Mate: Snowcliff<em>

Firespark: Orange, red, and yellow tom with firey orange eyes.  
><em>Mate:Fringedstripes<em>

Sparksoul: Very light red she cat with yellow ballpoint stripes and firey orange eyes with white paws and tail.  
><em>Apprentice: Granitepaw<em>

Nightphantom: Black tom with deep yellow eyes.

Phantomnight: Black tom with deep yellow eyes.

Swindleraccoon: Black and white tom with a black tail and yellow eyes.

Archingbristle: Beautiful tortishell she cat with blue eyes.  
><em>Apprentice:<em> _Battlepaw_

Flyinggrace: Tan she cat with brown strips and spots with brown eyes.

Lightningstreak: Black tom with yellow streaks radomly through his pelt.

Travelingwalker: Long legged brown she cat with one blue eye and one green eye.  
><em>Apprentice: Warpaw<em>

Grassflower: She cat with dirty blond long fur.  
><em>Mate: Falcontalon<em>

Falcontalon: Tabby yellow tom with dull purple eyes.  
><em>Mate: Grassflower<em>

Harefollow: Pretty orange tabby she cat with a white stomach, chest, and chin with blue eyes.

Heavyfall: Solid brown and black tom with blue eyes.  
><em>Apprentice: Cottonpaw<br>Mate: Woodheron_

**Apprentices-**

Mineralpaw: Grey she cat with brown, black, and blue streaks through his fur.

Slatepaw: Grey tom with small black and white flecks.

Granitepaw: Grey tom with large white spots.

Cottonpaw: White and ginger she cat, she's mute.

Fightingpaw: White she cat with tan spots outlined in black and brown.

Warpaw: Black tom with tan spots and golden eyes.

Battlepaw: Black tom with emerald green eyes.

Runnerpaw: Long legged black tom with a white splotch on his chest, green eyes. Long legs, is the clan's messanger.

**Queens-**

Fringedstripes: Black she cat with white stripes.  
><em>Kits:<br>(expecting)_

Slumberwalking: Long haired black and brown she cat with a few white flecks.  
><em>Kits:<br>Cypresskit  
>Treekit<br>Branchkit  
>Barkkit<br>Splinterkit  
><em>  
>Neverforget: White she cat with yellow eyes and a bobbed tail.<br>_Kits:  
>Bullkit<em>  
><em>Wonderingkit<em>  
><em>Wanderingkit<em>

Woodheron: White she cat with a blue 'cap' and black eyes with long legs and muzzle.  
><em>Kit:<br>Lazarkit  
><em>  
><strong>Elders-<strong>

Scarfright: Black tom with one eye ripped out, the other blind in, has scars all over his body.

Morningdew-She cat with a dull tan coat and blue eyes.

Waterfreeze: Very light grey tom with frosty blue eyes.

Skyrain: Light grey she cat with frosty blue eyes, Waterfreeze's sister.

Faithfulglance: Tan tom with yellow strips and spots.

Daisyblossom: White she cat with small brown spots on her back and brown ears.

Bullheart: Large, muscular black tom.

_**Mates**__**:  
><strong>_Grenadefire-Snowcliff  
>Heavyfall-Woodheron<br>Falcontalon-Grassflower  
>Cypresshawk-Slumberwalking<br>Firespark-Fringedstrip  
>Silvercoyote-Flyinggrace<br>Sprucemarrow-Harefollow  
>?-Neverforget<p>

_**Roles in BrandClan**__**:  
><strong>  
><em>Leader_(Sprucemarrow)_Well, this is pretty basic, the leader is in charge of the clan.  
><span>Deputy<span>_(Cypresshawk)_The deputy is the leaders sibling, the oldest one aside from them. They take over if the leader can't perform their tasks in the clan.  
><span>Healer<span>_(Echomoor)_The healer is the medicine cat, but they are able to have mates in the clan and have kits.  
><span>Warriors<span>: They are the same things as in the normal books.  
><span>Apprentices<span>: Kits can become apprentices at any time, the queen just needs to tell the leader that they are ready.  
><span>QueensKits: The same thing as in the normal books.  
><span>Elders<span>: Same thing as in the books.  
><span>Runners<span>_(Runnerpaw and Explosionheart)_Runners are trained hard, one Runner teaches the next and so on and so forth. They have very high endurance and they are the fastest in the clan. They deliver messages anywhere, also, Explosionheart was the old Runner, but when Runnerpaw was born he began training him as soon as possible to take his place. He still delievers messages though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so the first chapter took place in a little hidden den during a stormy night, this time it's going to take place the next morning in BrandClan's camp. **

* * *

><p>The day was downcast and an eerie fog hung over the swamp that was BrandClan's camp, cats, looking like lost souls ignored the fog and continued on with his or her daily acts. A few elders who had settled themselves ontop of a fallen tree outside their den, muttered about how this weather made their bones and joints hurt, and talked about the old territory, the one that had bordered FringeClan and MeadowClan, clans now destroyed and lost in the making of time. Now BrandClan lived in the unwanted territory that ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan had given them, the swamp lands. No one but the elderscared to remember those times, it was depressing to see how things changed for the worse.<p>

Sprucemarrow, the clans leader, was sitting in his rock den, water on the floor from the rain last night, forming mud on the dirt, speaking quietly to his mate, Harefollow, and his third brother, Cypresshawk, about the decreasing amount of prey, all the animals scared away from storms and rain. The hunting patrol had come back with only a few shrews, not nearly enough to satisfy the population of the clan.

"It is Rain-fall time," Harefollow replied, "It always rains, the rain makes plants grow, I'm sure the prey will be back soon, and then we'll forget this ever happened." She said, believing it herself.

Cypresshawk snorted, "Harefollow, we can't look forward to the future when we need food now, we've already lost two elders and a kit, how much more can we lose until this famine is over?" He asked. Sprucemarrow looked at his brother, knowing that he had a plan, Cypresshawk always had a plan, "If we wish to survive, we need to take drastic messures, and you know what those messures are brother." The large black nodded and closed his green eyes, of course he knew what he had to do.

"You aren't suggesting we steal from the other clans territory are you?" Harefollow asked, her beautiful crystal blue eyes opened wide. "The last thing this clan needs is to start a war with the other clans!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry Harefollow, I know you don't approve of stealing, but there is no other way." Sprucemarrow said. "Don't think of this as stealing, but as surviving, I'm positive BrandClan can survive a battle with the other clans...I'm just not certain that we can survive much longer with no food." Seeing that Harefollow wasn't easy to break he sighed and shook his head, walking out of the den.

Harefollow looked over to Cypresshawk and narrowed her eyes into a piercing glare, which she could pull off well, "You planned this, didn't you!"

He raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Yes, you're right, I planned it so that we have a famine and that our population begins to drop, you're so right." He said.

The she cat looked Cypresshawk over, he didn't look a thing like his brother, he was smaller, and he was a very light tan-almost white-tabby cat. His fur was thicker, but he was thin, the only real simularity between the two was that he shared his brothers' green eyes, the handsome green eyes that all his family had. Only Cypresshawk was handsomer than Sprucemarrow, and was a liter younger than him, born the same moon as Harefollow.

Not recieving an immediate answer, he stood up and made his way to the den exit, "You're just like Birchwound." She hissed at him.

Her response was a laugh, and he turned his head to her, "I like to believe that I'm smarter than him." Harefollow pinned her ears back and hissed at him, Cypresshawk laughed again and walked out of the den.

Meanwhile, in a den carved into a large cypress tree, there was another argument taking place.

"You must tell Sprucemarrow, Neverforget, you must plead or there will be four deaths instead of three." A grey-blue she cat said, looking at the five kits and their white mother, Neverforget. The medicine cat stood up, the joints in her legs creaking with age as she did the sudden movement. "Do you really want to risk keeping them?"

Neverforget nodded slowly, wrapping her tail around her sleeping kits, "Swindleraccoon already said that he will claim to be their father, but, Echomoor, will you tell?" The queen asked, looking at the medicine cat with pleading yellow eyes.

"It's not my place to tell the leader, and it seems you have a straight story for their roots...but I do not like having that traitor's blood in this clan, it purges us." Echomoor said, flicking her ears in hatred, hatred of the kits and their unclean father. "But I will not tell." With that, the medicine cat left, and Neverforget looked down at her kits, looking at each of them closely. Wonderingkit and Wanderingkit both took after her, it was the youngest of the litter, Bullkit, that would cause problems. He didn't resemble her or Swindleraccoon.

But he would be safe, she wouldn't let the others kill them.

Never.


End file.
